xemmeshiafandomcom-20200215-history
Bvludcerum
Bvludcerum is the substance used in the accretion programs in both Elites and Adalisks. Creation Bvludcerum was an invention among many scientists in the late 7000ths. Combining Dragon blood, Obsidic plasma, Citrus lava, Vehempowder and heartstrings from a Meridian Beheamoth, boiled and hardened into metal, then melted into a plasmic substance, the Bvludcerum is then put into special containers that can hold the substance for a short period. During this time, drops of the Bvludcerum are injected into the bloodstream of either the Furling or Dragon, giving them the enhancements of a supersoldier or Adalisk. Naturistics/Effects When the ingredients are forged into Bvludcerum, it must immediately be injected into a bloodstream to thrive, otherwise it will harden and turn to dust. This means that the substance cannot be stored, but created for immediate use. Bvludcerum is extremely powerful, and if more than two drops are used on a Furling, it will instantly kill them by combusting internally. Dragons bodies are stronger, and are able to take a max of ten drops. Using more than three drops of the substance has the ability to wipe the cerebral cortex of the mind, erasing all memories thus far. The user is required to relearn everything afterwards to function. History The substance was invented during the late 7000ths by scientists working for the Furling military. During this time was when both Docile Dragons and Demon Dragons appeared. Where the Docile Dragons lived peacefully among the Furlings, the Demon Dragons sought to annihilate them. And as the number of Furlings dwindled and resources in weaponry was scarce, desperate measures were taken, and soldiers were recruited to fight the Demon Dragons. It was said that not a single Demon Dragon was killed by regular Furling soldiers. It was during these fragile times that the Docile Dragons decided to unite with the Furlings, having the desire themselves to see the Demon Dragons destroyed. Docile Dragon scientists and Furling scientists experimented endlessly for a way to enhance their soldiers to be strong enough to fight the Demon Dragons that didn't kill them with the excess energy. Many years and test subjects later, they created Bvludcerum, and using only tiny drops of the substance, they were able to enhance their Furling soldiers and Dragon soldiers enough that didn't kill them, and they were able to fight and kill Demon dragons. Having driven Demon dragons to near extinction, the Furling race was able to rebuild and thrive their race. Supersoldiers, Elites as the Furlings were called and Adalisks as the dragons were called, were no longer needed for the time being. And the creation of Bvludcerum fell into secret. But having seen the power of the Elites and Adalisks, many nations around the world became interested in the substance. Among many raids in the laboratories, distant foriegners would bring captured prisoners into the labs where they would force the scientists to cook Bvludcerum and immediately infuse it into their prisoners bloodstreams. This way they could essentially store the substance for their own use by way of the prisoners. The raiders would withdraw the Bvludcerum from their prisoners and infuse it into Mutant Furlings. However, having already lived in another blood stream and transferred to another would greatly weaken the Bvludcerum and make it much less powerful than the pure substance. This is called Tainted Bvludcerum. In the later 8000s, Elites and Adalisks became more scarce, as the threat of Demon Dragons was no longer a thought, and creating Bvludcerum was rarely needed.